Wish on a Moon
by PansyParkinslut
Summary: Ever since Hermione Granger found out about Professor Lupin being a werewolf she could stop thinking about; coming to the conclusion she wants to be one, she just has to find a way to get herself bit without anyone finding out. You'll find it's harder than it seems when you want it to happen...
1. Prologue

**AN:/ Hiya, this is just a random little bunny that's been jumping around in my head for a while; not sure how long it'll be, but I can promise at least 5 chapters :)**

* * *

Prologue

Hermione set her quill down next to her parchment and stretched; biting back a yawn she looked around the common room. It was empty save for a few 7th years huddled in a corner. Leaning back in her chair she glanced back down at her essay, _Werewolves and how to recognize one_. Giving herself a small nod she began reading over it; she didn't care that Professor Snape had only assigned it yesterday, nor did it really matter that he wasn't their real teacher. Hermione just couldn't bring herself not to do her homework.

Rolling up the parchment, she stowed it in her bag before gathering her books and heading up to the girl's dormitory. Changing into her night clothes, she drew the curtains around her bed and settle under the covers. Rolling over, she could just make out the window next to her bed between the bed hangings. Staring up at the full moon she frowned, _did Snape know it was a full moon when he set the essay?_ Hermione gave her head a quick shake before looking closer at the moon, it wasn't full, never mind, _then it was last night_, she heard a voice in the back of her head point out.

She felt herself relax for a moment before tensing up again, thinking back to the essay; feeling her eyes go wide she bolted out of her bed. Snatching up her bag, she grabbed her essay and slowly unrolled it. Reading over it once more she felt a sense of dread pool in the bottom of her stomach.

_Professor Lupin was a werewolf._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she carefully stowing the parchment back in her bag; sighing she crawled into her bed and looked back up at the moon. The more she thought about the more she couldn't help but wonder, _what was it like to be a werewolf, was it fun_. With another sigh she rolled over and closed her eyes; as she finally gave into sleep one thought past across her mind, _I want to be a werewolf._

So for the rest of the year Hermione watched Professor Lupin carefully; her suspicions were confirmed a month later when he mysteriously went missing during the next full moon. By that point she had come to the conclusion that Professor Snape knew he was a werewolf and therefore set the essay trying to oust him. Multiple occasions she was tempted to tell him it worked and find out what he knew, but she just couldn't bring herself to trust him; what if he went to Dumbledore? No, she'd just have to find things out on her own. So instead of spending her time studying in the library, she found herself reading everything to do with werewolves and lycanthropy she could get her hands on.

Careful never to actually check out the books, she simple stashed them in random spots all over the library. Not wanting anyone to know, she'd found a spell to charm the covers to look like ordinary third year textbooks. After all, it wouldn't be weird to see Hermione Granger re-reading her school books.

By the end of the year, she was sure she'd read every book in the library there was; except for the restricted section. Mulling over what she'd learned she realized she still didn't know half of what she was sure was out there; so stealing her nerves a few weeks before the end of term, Hermione found herself knocking on Professor Lupin's door.

"Hello Professor," she smiled as he opened the door.

Blinking in surprise when he saw her he smiled back a moment later, "Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

Hermione shifted and fiddled with the slip of parchment, "I was wondering if you'd be able to give me permission to look in the restricted section," she asked, glancing down at her hands. Refraining form crossing her fingers, she bit her lip and held her breath.

Looking back up at him she saw a slight frown appear on his face, "I suppose," he said slowly, holding his office door open for her, "May I ask what you're looking for?" he asked, taking the permission slip from her.

"Uhm," she blanked, tensing up, "Just some reading," she mumbled, "Hagrid mention something about Blast-Ended Skrewts in the last lesson but all the books on Manticores are locked up," she finished with a nod; surely he'd buy that, heck Snape would probably even buy that.

Lupin nodded and handed her back the signed slip with a laugh, "Don't know why I even asked," he grinned.

Filled with new hope, Hermione spent the next three weeks digging through the oldest, vilest books she could ever imagine. When she'd set out to lean everything about werewolves as she could, she never expect to find half of what she did; it was bad enough reading about people getting stuck half way through the transformations, but to come across a spell that actually triggered the change, regardless of the full moon or not, was just too much. Feeling slightly ill, Hermione was more than happy to discover that was the last book the school had.

Over the next few years Hermione thought about the different ways to get herself bit; she thought about just wandering through the Forbidden forest one full moon, but she didn't want anyone to find out. Mulling over whether she'd be able to trick Professor Lupin or not she had an idea; with everyone freaking out over Mr. Weasley's snake attack, she couldn't have picked a better time to act.

Quietly making her way down to the Black family library that night, she brushed some hanging garland from her hair and peaked inside. Feeling a smile spread over her face, she spotted Sirius sitting by the fireplace, "Hello Mr. Black," she called happily, folding herself into the armchair next to him.

Jumping at her voice, he watched her walk across the room in confusion; he was sure Molly had repeatedly told her and Ginny to stay away from him, "Hello Hermione," he greeted, keeping the wariness from his voice, "How have you're Christmas Holidays been?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "They've been alright," she replied blandly; that was a lie, she'd been so bored cooped up all week. Where ever she went ether Ron or Harry always followed, she'd been hoping on searching the library for any books Hogwarts may not have, "I actually had a question for you," she stated after a few minutes. Nodding for her to go on she bit her lip and stared into the fire for a moment before glancing back up at him, "I was wondering if you could tell me how to become an Animagus."

As it turned out, becoming an Animagus was nowhere near as hard as everyone claimed it was; she'd managed it after DA one day and couldn't wait to tell Sirius. She'd been owling him since the holidays trying to figure out what him and his friends had done to achieve their forms. Learning from his mistakes, she was sure she'd been the fastest person to ever successfully transform; finding out her form was a wolf only made her that much more determined to become a werewolf.

After the long summer following Sirius's death she'd almost given up hope of finding another werewolf until Harry'd convinced her to follow Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Peaking around at Borgin and Burke's she blinked at the people she saw inside; there was the owner, Bellatrix and a few other death eaters. As one man moved out of the shadows, she felt her breath catch in her throat as Ron ducked down next to her. As he looked out the window towards where they were hide she knew she had her answer; _Greyback_.

All she had to do now was find a way to meet him; surprisingly that didn't turn out to be too hard. As they entered their sixth year, she noticed Malfoy acting strange; having her suspicions, she cornered him one night in the library a few weeks before Christmas break. Recognizing the book in his hands as _Moste Potent Potions_, Hermione narrowed her eyes. Coming up behind him, she glanced around before clearing her through and slipping into the seat beside him.

Seeing a sneer form on his face, she held up a hand and cut him off form whatever insult he was planning to throw at her this time, "What do you know about Greyback?" she asked in a hushed tone, subconsciously looking around again; she couldn't risk anyone hearing what she was say, let alone seeing who she was talking to.

Malfoy blanched at her, before his signature smirk appeared on his face, "Do you?" he shoot back, not knowing she knew exactly what he was getting at, "He's not just a death eater you know," he mentioned glancing down at his nails.

"Yes," she growled in response, "He's a werewolf, I know," she shrugged, leaning back in her chair.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he let his hand fall back to the table, "What else is there to know?" he asked, suspicion dancing behind his eyes.

Hermione shifted in her seat and took another glance around, "What if I wanted to find out how to talk to him," she supplied slowly.

"Then you'd better find some other way to get wherever you could possibly need from him," he sneered, looking over her shoulder and squinting through the stacks of books. Looking back at her as she sighed he closed the book he'd been reading, "Why do you keep looking around?" he asked carefully after a moment.

Blinking at him, she shrugged and leaned across the desk towards him, "Do you want anyone overhearing this conversation?" she asked coldly, her eyes flashing.

Malfoy looked at her thoughtfully before asking the question she knew would come eventually, "Why do you want to get in touch with him?"

"None of your business," she mumbled looking down at the desk.

"Then I don't see why I should even pretend to be able to help you."

Hermione sighed, "Please," she whispered as he began gathering his things.

Pausing to look at her, Malfoy tilted his head to look at her, "On one condition," he conceded slowly.

As it turned out, Malfoy actually had a way to contact Greyback; all she had to do was help him fix some cabinet in the room of requirement. Staying at the castle over Christmas Break, she'd finally figured out what to do the day before Christmas Eve. Trying not to get her hopes up when she told Malfoy it was done, she met him up in the room after curfew.

"I have to admit," he started, "I'm impressed Granger; didn't think anyone would be able to fix it."

"Can you take me to Greyback now?" she asked, stopping his speech.

Smirking over at her, he nodded; telling him to meet him back here tomorrow after breakfast he watched her leave to room, "Happy Christmas Granger," he whispered with a grin, thinking of what the wolf was going to do to her when she met him. Surely she had no idea what they were capable of; little did he know she was fully aware of what they could do, and even more so of the full moon the next night.

Jumping out of bed the next day, Hermione pulled on a baggy jumper and a pair of old jeans; she wasn't really sure how this was going to turn out but she didn't want to ruin any of her clothes. These were old, no one would care if the suddenly disappeared.

Scarfing down a quick breakfast, she almost ran from the hall to get up to the room once she realized Malfoy had left. Panting as she reached the 7th floor, she quickly made her way into the room and over to the cabinet.

"You sure about this Granger?" Malfoy asked, with a strange glint in his eye. Nodding determinedly, she quickly hopped inside after him and held her breath; she was finally going to become a werewolf.

* * *

**AN:2/ Hmmm, haven't yet decided who to pair her up with...Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter One

**AN:/Hi there, :) Here's the chapter; it's probably about half as long as the prologue but it seemed like a good place to end it.**

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione felt a weird pull in her stomach when Malfoy activated the vanishing cabinet; it reminded her of a portkey, but without all the swirling. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she glared at Malfoy when he smirked back at her, "Well here we are," he drawled, pushing open the door.

Stepping out, Hermione looked around the room and recognized it as the back room at Borgin and Burke's back, the same one when she first saw Greyback. Looking back at Malfoy she stared expectantly; he obviously didn't hang around the shop all day, so where was he?

"Patience Granger," he sneered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the cabinet.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Now where," she asked, turning around and continuing to look about the room.

Pushing off the side of the wardrobe he stalked towards her until he was standing a foot away, "I send an owl to father and he'll come get us," he replied stiffly after watching her for a moment.

Hermione couldn't help but smile brightly, "No need," she announced, "Just tell me where we're going and I can apparate us there."

"Yeah, like you can apparate Granger," Malfoy scoffed, moving away from her towards a window.

Crossing her arms, she frowned at him, "Well, yes," she replied, of course she could.

Malfoy looked back at her suspiciously, "How," he asked slowly, "Even if you're already 17, the lessons haven't been going on nearly long enough."

Trying not to roll her eyes, Hermione nodded, "I know," she shrugged moving towards him, "Now where are we going?" she asked again, there was no room in her tone for arguments.

Malfoy sighed, "It's an abandoned warehouse on the other side of London."

"Where," she asked again, glancing out the window; it was almost noon and she wanted to get there soon enough to actually talk to the werewolf before he went all wolf on her.

The smirk on Malfoy's face grew tenfold, "Potters Bar," he stated, biting back a laugh.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "That's a muggle neighborhood," she growled.

"It's a muggle house," he sneered back.

Giving her head a small shake, Hermione quickly grabbed his elbow and apparated to a small golf course down the road before he could complain.

Stepping out of the bushes, Hermione shook a few leaves from her hair before looking back at Malfoy and stepping to the side letting him lead the way. The Order may suspect there were death eaters in this neighborhood, but they didn't actually know where it was.

Leading her down the street and turning left he stopped in front of the house on the corner, "This is a warehouse," she asked skeptically.

"Of sorts," was her only reply before she began to stroll up the drive towards the door; pausing halfway up, he turned to look back at her over his shoulder, "Not changing your mind now, are you Granger?" he taunted, smirking as she hurried towards him.

"Can we really just barge in like this?" she asked skeptically, narrowing her eyes at the house.

Malfoy shrugged, "You were the one who didn't want to wait for my father," he pointed out, making his way to the door and knocking.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione reached the front door just as it cracked open, "Ah," Malfoy mumbled, a hint of surprise brushing across his face. Turning to face her, he pushed the door open and waved her in before him, "In yeah go Granger," he drawled, pulling the door closed behind him.

Looking around, Hermione couldn't figure out how this place was a warehouse, it looked more like someone's home. Looking back at Malfoy, she was about to ask him if he was sure this was the right place when someone stepped out of the shadows towards her.

Hermione froze as she saw Greyback moving towards her; trying to refrain from drawing her wand, she straighten her back and turned to face him full on, "Hello," she greeted him with a small smile. Seeing him up close was a little more intimidating than seeing him through a window.

Hearing him start to chuckle Hermione tensed, not really sure what was going on, "Goodbye Malfoy," he dismissed, eyes flickering over to the blond boy. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but he was out the door before she could process what happened, "Well who knew," she muttered to herself, "Malfoy's actually scared of something."

Hearing a snort come from her left, she hesitantly looked back over at the werewolf, "Hello," she tried again, letting her hand flop in a small wave.

Ignoring her greeting he stared at her, "Don't think I'm worth being scared of witch?" he snarled, taking a step closer to her.

Hermione clenched her teeth but refused to step back, "Depends on why he was scared," she bit back at him.

"I'm Fenrir Greyback," he replied as if it explained it all.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione just looked up at him, "Death eater or werewolf," she returned, truly not sure why Malfoy would literally run when he got the chance.

An evil grin spread its way across his face, "Both," he replied, much the same way you would say 'boo' to a tiny child.

Hermione merely shrugged and resumed looking around the front hall, "Why are you here, witch?" he asked watching her, "Surely Dumbledore would be foolish enough to send a child in to find us."

Glancing back at him, Hermione shook her head slowly, "Dumbledore doesn't know I'm here," she replied carefully after a moment; the grin was back on his face before she'd finished speaking, "No one does," she added in a mumbled, almost as an afterthought.

"Well aren't you in for a treat then witch," he leered, grabbing her wrist and dragging her though the house.

Hermione followed him without much thought, "That's actually why I was here," she continued, almost as if he weren't bruising her wrist.

Stopping in the door way to the den, Greyback looked back at her and narrowed his eyes daring her to finish. Shifting on her feet, Hermione bit her lip before letting out a small sigh, "I want you to bit me," she told him, eyes flashing as she made up her mind.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Cracking open an eye, Hermione groaned and rolled over; wincing as her hip pressed against the ground she blinked and looked around. She was still in the den although it looked like a twister had torn its way through the room; pulling herself up into a sitting position she rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes. Looking down at herself she blanched slightly. Her clothes were torn and bloody and she was covered in bite marks, most of which were still bleeding. With a small groan she let herself fall back onto the floor.

**Flashback**

_"Bite you," Greyback repeated with a smirk before quickly yanking her wrist up to his mouth and sinking his teeth into her skin. Letting her arms fall back to her side he looked down at her, "There," he stated, turning to leave._

_Hermione frowned and felt a small growl build up in the back of her throat; she hadn't spent the last three years of her life researching werewolves just to be mocked. Stepping closer to him she cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Yes?" he asked, beginning to feel impatient, turning back to look at her once more._

_Narrowing her eyes slightly Hermione straightened her back, "Aren't you supposed to be some evil psychopathic werewolf who gets his kicks from turning as many people as he can?" she asked carefully; she may want him to turn her, but that didn't mean she had a death wish._

_Greyback looked at her for a moment before nodding, "But you pup," he growled, "Are the first one to actually ask for it."_

_"Then shouldn't you be more than happy to grant me that, rather than, well, this?" she asked with a small shrug._

_With a small huff he twitched his nose at her, "Why should I?"_

_"Because I'm asking you to?" Hermione offered, letting her hands fall back to her sides. Hearing another growl she sighed, "Please?" she asked in a small voice, looking down; she'd never admit it, but she was beginning to fell slightly desperate, she was so sure he'd just agree to bite her._

_Greyback narrowed his eyes at her again watching her carefully, "Fair enough," he said after a moment, watching the smile spread across her face as she looked back up at him, "But why don't you just ask your little domesticated wolf to do it, I'm sure it would have been easier than tracking me down."_

_Shifting slightly, Hermione sighed, "I don't want anyone to know," she mumbled, looking away again, "Besides," she continued, looking back up at him, "Lupin doesn't let anyone near him during the week of the full moon let alone the day of." _

_Greyback nodded slightly, "Very well pup," he conceded before feeling a small grin spread across his face, "Although you should know one thing," he began, starting to pace around the room; a quick glance outside told Hermione the sun had almost set, "Werewolves can become particularly picking when it comes to biting to turn rather than biting to kill; you shouldn't run from me," he mentioned, cracking his neck, "It won't end well for you." _

_Simply nodding, Hermione lowered herself to the floor to sit, "What else?" she asked curiously, tilting her head; this wasn't something you could learn about in books._

_"I don't usually feel the urge to bite until well past the moon's peak," he grinned, looking down at her as his eyes flashed amber, "How do you plan on staying alive until then?" he asked, biting back a laugh._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and stood back up, "Like this," she replied with a shrug before falling to her hands as she morphed into her animagus form. Sitting back on her haunches, Hermione debated turning back but when she saw the moon peak out from behind a cloud and Greyback tense up she thought better of it._

_Watching him transform was nothing like watching Lupin back in her third year; while he howled in pain, Greyback seemed to be howling in relief. That's when Hermione realized how it was that Lupin looked older than him even though Greyback was the one who turned him. He accepted the wolf inside him, Lupin ran from it._

_When the howling stopped, Hermione looked up at him; he was actually a rather pleasant looking wolf. She'd expected him to be cover in scars with a mangy pelt and everything; but instead he had sleek grey fur and she couldn't see a single mar. Not to mention he was huge, towering over her small wolf form, his shoulders had to stand at around 5 feet._

_Curling up on the ground, Hermione watched him as he watched her; she wasn't sure if he took Wolfsbane or not, but she had a feeling that not trying to hide your wolf side away was the same as taking the potion. Not wanting him to suddenly become territorial and attack her, she focused on making herself as small as possible until after midnight._

_Eyes flickering between the clock on the mantel and the giant wolf in front of her, Hermione couldn't help but shake in anticipating; she was finally going to be a werewolf._

**End Flashback**

Feeling a large grin spread across her face, Hermione heard a rustling noise behind her and turned to look at it. Seeing Greyback pulling himself from the ground she was suddenly aware of his lack of clothes; quickly turning back around, she busied herself with finding her wand. Muttering a charm to detangle her rat's nest of hair, she pulled it into a quick bun before fixing her clothes.

"Come along cub," she heard him call a few moments later; jumping to her feet, Hermione turned to look at him again.

He was wearing pants this time at least; letting out a small sigh of relief, she looked around again, "Where are we going?" she asked, following him from the room.

"To meet the rest of the pack," he answered simply, "You're going to want someone to look at your bite."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You mean bites," she corrected him, hissing out the s.

Looking over his shoulder at her, he let out a small laugh, "So it seems," he amended with a small shake of his head. Making his way outside, he looked back at her, "If you still want to keep this secret from your friends I'd suggest not going down the same path as your precious Lupin," he growled out after a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a small from, glancing up at him from where she was gazing around the backyard.

Greyback sighed and turned to face her, "Your wolf," he stated, growling again, "Don't ignore her, don't pretend she doesn't exists and don't even think of taking any of that damn potion."

"Okay," she agreed slowly, "Why?"

"She's part of you know, ignoring her will just make you tired and sick; people will put the two together eventually."

Hermione nodded after a moment, "Alright then," she agreed, "But won't they realize once I keep coming back with new scars every month?" she asked, suddenly wondering how she thought she'd be able to keep it from anyone.

"Not if you accept it," he sighed, she was reminding more and more of a cub with each new question, "You're to come here every full moon cub," he decided, "The elders will be able to help you in the morning should you somehow manage to hurt yourself."

Hermione nodded again, "Will the vanishing cabinet stay at Borgin and Burke's?" she asked, as he grabbed her elbow.

Looking down sharply at her, Greyback narrowed his eyes, "What do you know of the cabinet?" he growled.

Hermione frowned at him, "How do you think I got out of the school?" she asked, as though it were obvious, "I made a deal with Malfoy," she continued when he growled again, "I help him fix it, he'd help me get here."

"Fair enough," he conceded after a moment, "It will stay there yes," he stated, answering her earlier question, "As long as you tell no one about it."

With a small shrug, Hermione nodded and with a _pop_, Greyback apparated them away.

* * *

**AN:/ I decided to go with a more parental like Greyback than crazy one; he seems like one to look after his own rather than terrorize them. A bite's a new start, he doesn't care that she's a mudblood or that she's Hermione Granger.**


End file.
